


(Doodle) The Key to Heaven.

by Niarukas



Category: Memories of the Alhambra (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niarukas/pseuds/Niarukas
Relationships: Seo Jung-hoon / Yoo Jin-woo
Kudos: 2





	(Doodle) The Key to Heaven.

This scene broke my heart. ( ;-;)


End file.
